tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Trusty Trunky
*Tracy Blagdon |number = 516 |released = * 7th August 2018 * 6th September 2018 * 7th September 2018 * 14th October 2018 * 23rd November 2018 * 3rd December 2018 * 4rd December 2018 |previous = Confusion Without Delay |next = What Rebecca Does |season = Season 22 |season_no = 22.04 }} Trusty Trunky is the fourth episode of the twenty-second series. Plot Thomas is working on the Indian Railway. He is amazed by all the animals on top of trains, cows sleeping on the track and elephants wandering around the countryside. He disapproves when his friend Ashima tells him the elephants used to help shunt the carriages, but when Thomas ends up derailed in a paddy field, an elephant comes to his rescue. Characters * Thomas * Ashima * Rajiv * Noor Jehan * Shankar * Sir Topham Hatt * The Indian Breakdown Cranes * Percy * Emily * The Tan Tender Engine * The Grey Tender Engine * The Purple Tank Engine * The Purple Tender Engine * A Diesel Shunter * Ferdinand * Oliver * Toad * Belle * Ryan * Judy and Jerome * Alfie * Oliver * The Ffarquhar Policeman Locations * India ** Varkala Railway Station * Island of Sodor ** Knapford ** Sir Topham Hatt's Office ** Bluff's Cove ** Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt USA and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * At the end of the episode, Thomas mentions the events of the nineteenth series episode, Toad and the Whale. Stock footage from said episode and the twentieth series episode, Mucking About is used. * This episode is based on a real event in Australia where two elephants help put two trucks back onto the rails after an engine had come off the rails.. * This episode marks the first of several things: ** Rajiv's first speaking role and first appearance in an episode. ** Ashima's first appearance in an episode. ** The first episode written by Becky Overton since the nineteenth series episode, Wild Water Rescue. * Nikhil Parmar, Sheena Bhattessa and Sanjeev Bhaskar join the voice cast. * This is the second episode to be named after an animal with a name, the first being Gordon and the Gremlin. * This is the first production since The Great Race to feature Tina Desai as part of the voice cast. * This is the only episode of the twenty-second series set in India where Charubala does not appear. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Here Comes the Steam Team de:Auf Trunky ist Verlass es:Trompita pl:Słonica ru:Слон спешит на помощь Category:Episodes Category:Series 22 episodes